Semblance
by twounderscorethreefour
Summary: Overwhelmed by Sokka and Suki's merciless flirting, Toph seeks refuge in the first vacant room available – which happens to be Zuko's. One-sided Tokka, Toko sibling fluff.


Because I feel like it. Takes place after the Boiling Rock.

* * *

Toph had never been one for sappy reunions. She wasn't necessarily an emotional, break-down-in-happy-tears sort of person, and she hasn't really been exposed to anyone long enough to have a reason to miss them, parents aside. Loving embraces and warm discussions made Toph generally uncomfortable. Her tolerance for that sort of thing was slowly growing as she spent more and more time with Aang and Katara, who were both fond of deep, expressive conversations and group hugs. However, an overload of the sort was more than negatively engulfing.

This was, Toph told herself, the reason she had choked down her dinner absconded from the fire everyone had been eating around. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Sokka's heartbeat sped up as he draped his arm around Suki's shoulders and held her close. She couldn't hold their flirty dialogue accountable for the sudden hollow feeling in her chest, and she wasn't about to _sob_, for Agni's sake, over a boy who was in love with someone else.

"I know, I couldn't handle it either." A husky voice sounded, nearly startling the blind earthbender, who had been too distracted to sense him coming. As she tried to compose herself, Zuko clarified awkwardly, "The um. The way everyone else was so into each other. Almost makes me regret taking Sokka to the Boiling Rock in the first place. Um! Not that I'd ever regret helping any of you out, I mean… you know I'm not like that, don't you?"

"Relax, Sparky." Toph spoke at last, if only to end the prince's nervous rambling. "It's fine. I don't mind any of the new additions, I'm just… tired." Toph was immediately grateful that it was she who could detect the lies of others, and not the other way around.

"Are your feet any better?" Zuko asked suddenly, and Toph was unsure whether his question was based on concern, curiosity, or an attempt to start a conversation with her. Although Toph wasn't feeling particularly social, she felt compelled to answer – especially since both Aang and Sokka had gotten _days_ to bond with the pale firebender, and this opportunity would likely last just a few short minutes.

"Yeah, they're alright. I did have Snoozles to carry me around before you stole him." She teased.

"Hey, it was his idea to go—"

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you." She interrupted. Toph was, admittedly, slightly amused at how easily Zuko was flustered; how socially inept he turned out to be, despite his (previously) high class position.

"I knew that!" Zuko shot back defensively. He paused, and averted his gaze to the stone floor. "He wasn't able to keep his hands off Suki on the way back."

"_Ugh_," Toph groaned, and buried her face in a pillow. Zuko took that as his cue to sit on the edge of her bed, silently urging her to continue.

"It's not that I don't _like_ Suki," Toph elucidated, "I'm just not a fan of lovey-dovey, in-your-face relationships. And they're always _all over each other_."

"Yeah, it's pretty gross." Zuko agreed, his tone light and casual – for him, at least. "You don't – I mean, you're not…"

Toph mumbled something into a pillow.

"What?" Zuko requested.

"I said I don't have a crush on him. I don't like Sokka." Toph said, her tone almost robotic.

"Sure," Zuko replied without any trace of sarcasm.

Nobody said anything for a few moments, and Zuko had begun to fidget absently. Suddenly, Toph spoke up.

"Is she pretty?"

"What?"

"I can't see," Toph stated. "I just want to know what she looks like, if she's… good enough for him."

Zuko shrugged. "She's… alright, I guess." He supplied lamely.

"I want a description." Toph demanded.

"Big eyes, full lips?" Zuko tried, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Short hair, kind of thin…"

"Oh." Toph said. I mean… that part shouldn't matter to me, you know?" She gestured toward her own face. "But it has to matter to you _seeing people_, right? Especially boys."

"I never cared too much about that stuff." Zuko said. "I mean, it matters, but it isn't what's most important."

"Mmm," Toph murmured in confirmation, and neither of them said anything for another bundle of minutes. The silence had become uncomfortable, and Zuko spoke up.

"So you like Sokka, huh?"

"Pfft. No," Toph denied bluntly, as if the idea was absolutely ludicrous. "We're just friends, that's all. And he's got Suki, so why would he…"

She paused, and lowered her head. Zuko, newly practicing patience, waited for her to continue (although, Toph realized, the answer was blatant).

"Yes," She admitted.

Zuko didn't say anything, and Toph wondered if he was formulating a response or if he was simply speechless. Instead, she elucidated, "I mean, it isn't like I'm _mad_ at Suki and I don't, you know, hate their relationship or anything. She makes Sokka happy, so I'll deal."

"It couldn't hurt to tell him," Zuko suggested hypocritically. He, for one, was accustomed to keeping any sort of affection or appreciation unsaid.

"Are you kidding? That would be a disaster!" Toph refused. "Besides, I… sort of did something embarrassing."

"Did you?"

"At the Serpent's Pass, she saved me from drowning." Toph explained. "But I thought that she was Sokka, so I… kissed her…"

"…oh," Toph felt his heartbeat speed up.

"I mean! It was just like, on the cheek. I didn't make out with her or anything. And it was more of a gratitude-kiss than anything else, so maybe…" Toph trailed off and groaned again. "No, she knows. Suki knows."

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." Zuko countered. "She seemed fine with you today, didn't she?"

"I don't know. I guess." Toph dramatically flopped back on the mattress and put her hands behind her head. "I'm just glad this temple's big enough for me to sleep away from them if I need to."

"There's an open room next to mine," Zuko offered. "It isn't too far from everyone else, either, so if you—ow!" He stopped to rub his arm, sore from where Toph had punched it. "What was that for!"

"That's how I show affection,"

* * *

Right, I know, the "that's how I show affection" thing has been done to death. But it's so adorable. I just had to.


End file.
